


Mr. Peep and Mrs. Pride Want a Family

by Bo_Pride



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Movie: Toy Story 4, Post-Movie: Toy Story 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_Pride/pseuds/Bo_Pride
Summary: Woody and Bo have always wanted a family. They're toys, but they'll figure it out. A bit of fluff, angst and silliness here and there.This is inspired by the fanart that @darkmatternova made and her baby for Woody and Bo, called Mary.It's a work in progress but let me know if you have any feedback!
Relationships: Bo Peep & Woody Pride, Bo Peep/Woody Pride
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mr. Peep and Mrs. Pride Want a Family

I  
"Well, would you look at that," said Woody, as they watched a couple at the fair with a bundled baby, laughing about. Bo Peep watched with a touch of melancholy in her blue eyes. Woody sensed this blueness and they both turned around to see each other. As usual, with a quick glance, they knew what it was all about. "I know, Bo...I, I wish for it too," said Woody. "You know, sometimes it feels unfair that we can't have a family." said Bo. "um, well, the Potato Heads adopted, and they seem to be doing just fine," responded Woody. "Yeah, but wouldn't you just love to see a mini version of you and me?" said Bo, smiling. "Of course!.. I mean, yeah! Sure!..." Woody had always thought about it but always thought of it as a sad, broken dream, because, of course, toys can't procreate. In those years when Bo wasn't around and Andy didn't play with him anymore, he'd gotten used to reading a lot, and had on the way learned all about all sorts of things, including human biology. It seemed kind of unfair that they were able to do everything, and anything, yes, apparently even "the love act" but just not that....but as his usual stubborn self thought, they would find a way. 

II 

That night, he couldn't sleep. His mind was racing thinking about all of the possibilities and ideas, one after the other racing rapidly, until he got it. He would find the factory where Bo was made, and then get the materials for a new toy, he remembered just how Forky had come to life. He wasn't quite sure how that came to be, but the materials could be a start. His eyes darted open and he wasted no time. He quietly slipped out of Bo's arms but didn't forget to tenderly look at Bo soundly sleeping. It was maybe 2 am, nobody would be at the fair's administration office at this hour. The toys by now had a pretty good experience of getting around in between the fair's premises. So he grabbed a wire that was about half his size which was always used to open doors. He ran as he grabbed his hat because he really was going as fast as he could, not that anybody was after him, but just from the sheer excitement. He had to jump once or twice before the wire, with a satisfying click, got stuck in the horizontal metal knob. Another satisfying sound told him that it had been unlocked. Once inside, he “fired up the computer" as Trixie used to say, and immediately googled "porcelain doll". He typed away after the hours, until dawn finally came, and satisfied with a list of porcelain workshops, he left everything as he'd left it, and returned to Bo. 

III

With a little folded piece of paper that contained an address and a transcription of the Google maps directions, Woody got back and quietly as he could, and resumed his position next to Bo, watching her carefully, as if not blinking would prevent her from waking up. She suddenly opened her eyes in a way that it was obvious that she had been awake the whole time."Well if it isn't Sheriff 'They Won't Notice I'm Gone' ... where have you been up to all night?" she said in a slightly naughty tone. Woody's eyes opened in surprise accompanied by one of those blushes that seemed to reveal his every secret. To try to unsuccessfully cover it up, he quickly spurted out "Nothing! I mean...uh.." "So it's a surprise?" She asked, tilting curiously her head to the side. She always knew how to put him on the spot, but also how to save his situation. "Yes... it's a surprise... and it's an address for a place where I want to take you" he said, straightening up and putting on a more serious face. "Well alright! Let's go... as the saying goes 《Adventure is out there!》" She chanted, getting up and tugging him by the hand before he could even blink. She led him to the skunk-mobile, woke up Billy, Goat, and Gruff, and said, "Mr. Peep here, would like to take us to an unknown destination, so he will do us the honor of driving us today." Woody adjusted his hat and gave his hand to Bo, with an exaggerated bow, and she went along with it. Assuming that this was a day to spoil her, she played along with his little game. Giving him her hand as if she was a member of royalty, but giving him a side-eye that a royal would not even dare dream of. 

IV

They arrived at a cute little porcelain workshop that was clearly made for tourists. “Oh Woody!” she cried as she wrapped her arms around him and twirled around. She didn’t need explaining. She was already onto his plan.  
They got in by the heating grate, which led them to a relatively narrow storage room where you could see shelves upon shelves of porcelain kitchenware, little ornaments, and souvenirs. There were sections of unfinished separate pieces, as well as pieces that looked ready to be sold. “Would you look at this?!” cried Woody with excitement, as he held a fully painted red umbrella that was exactly his size posing with it. Bo, who had a red beret held high up in the air, about to try it on, turned around and laughed at him, and after Bo put on the beret they both decided to pose several times, in front of a big teapot to see how silly they looked. “I’m singing in the rain...I’m singing in the rain” sang Woody with a sarcastic “Woody saves the day again voice”, as Bo, snatched the umbrella from him, and smiled at her reflection when Woody slipped both his arms around his waist and put his head next to hers staring at the same reflection. “Well would you look at that beautiful porcelain figurine over there?” he said. “Well... she’s not nearly as good looking as that tall cowboy over there,” she replied, and they both turned their eyes to look at each other from very up close. Woody’s hands wrapped tighter around her waist They were both leaning in for a kiss when they both heard a “baa” from Billy or Goat or Gruff.  
They were pretty deep into the room, and even though they had heard the sheep baa, they couldn’t spot them. They both turned their heads around to see the long isles of porcelain figures, with open eyes. Who knows where they might have gotten entertained along the way. It was impossible to spot them amongst so many of their kind. They tried calling them in a low voice but, alas they didn’t hear another baa since the first one. “You take that way, and I’ll take this way, I’ll meet you right here by the umbrella,” said Woody, Bo adjusted his hat with a nod and a “We can do this” smile.  
Bo was sure the sheep would sooner than later turn up, and was pretty intrigued by the porcelain figures. It also seemed odd to her that so far, only lifeless faceless objects had been around. She thought it would be interesting to meet other porcelain figurines like herself.  
She was in this train of thought when her side-eye caught a glimpse of several clay heads lined up. She figured these would later be the mold for a porcelain doll or other. She walked over some sinks and dry powder to make clay. All sorts of utensils for modeling lay around. There was a bare bust for a doll, without anything but the shape of the head. Then, she had an idea. She added some water and then grabbed a carving utensil that was the size of her cane. She laid down her cane and drew on the clay two almond-shaped eyes. She stood back and thought she had done a pretty good job. Maybe this was the way she and Woody could finally have a family. Suddenly, she heard a noise that startled her. A human. She quickly jumped off the table, but instead of landing on the floor. She landed on a weird sort of gooey white liquid. The human opened the door and she was forced to freeze to toy mode, and in the process watched herself helplessly ink deeper and deeper into the gooey material until she was completely covered in it. She felt the container in which she was beginning to move. The human saw the back part of her covered in the plaster and figured he had already put the clay mold in. She couldn’t talk, she couldn’t see, and couldn’t hear but a sort of underwater rendering of sounds. 

V

After a few steps in his direction, Woody found Billy Goat and Gruff at a corner looking at a pair of static sheep, that for some reason, didn’t seem to be alive. “There you are!” said Woody with a tender stare as he petted them.” Now let’s go find our girl, girls,” They obediently followed him, until they got to the place where the red umbrella rested. She wasn’t there yet, so he waited there a while. After some time, he looked both ways, and made sure no one was around and started trying on the hats, looking at his reflection on the vase, he thought he looked pretty solid even with a woman’s hat. Just then, he heard some baa-ing of the sheep. They were sort of sniffing the ground and telling him to follow them. His self-satisfied smile immediately disappeared when he realized something was clearly wrong and that’s why Bo hadn’t returned. All kinds of nasty stuff started going through his head. What if she fell and broke into a million pieces? He followed the sheep and eventually got to the room where the table and the clay modeling utensils lay. He saw the doll with the almond-shaped eyes that Bo had made, it caught his attention. The sheep were at the end of the table baa-ing and trying to tell him something. They’d reached the end of the trail, but they were trying to tell him to look at Bo’s cane that lay beside some utensils. “Bo!” he whispered to himself. He tried looking around, but still no Bo. He grabbed Bo’s cane and jumped off the table at the part where the mold maker previously lay and saw some blotches of moist plaster sort of framing where the mold had lain. “Go back to the red umbrella, girls, it isn’t safe here...I’ll meet you there when I can,” he said to Billy, Goat, and Gruff.They obediently agreed. And with a stern face, he walked on. When he heard some human steps in the room next to the one he was in. He instinctively hid behind a box and saw a human come in. From his vantage point, he couldn’t see much, but he saw the human put a bin near the fresh plaster blotches he had just seen. He moved a bit and could see that the human had a bowl and was pouring a white thick mixture into the bin, followed by a clay model like the one he had just seen. The human disappeared shortly but came back before Woody could do anything, and put a lid on the bin. The human then carried the bin out of the room. Woody stopped with his arm the door from closing and peeked through the opening. He could see that the human was laying the bin alongside many others. Finally, the human opened another door and left the room. He made a run for it but he tripped, almost forgetting that he had Bo’s cane. He stood in front of dozens of bins like the one he had just seen. “Bo?” he shouted as loud as he could without feeling like the human next door would hear him. Just then the human came back and started doing stuff. Woody meanwhile grabbed a piece of clay and molded it around his hand to diffuse the boredom. Night came and the human finally left. He started yelling “Bo?” at the top of his lungs and he heard a very muffled sound that came from a bin that was on top of about eight other bins. He followed the sound and climbed atop several bins. “Bo! I’m coming.” he cried. He reached the top floor of the bins and from one the muffled cries became a bit clearer. “Bo? Is that you?” He could hear her voice in the muffled sounds and it was unmistakable that it was indeed her. He felt so helpless. He looked around the box for an opening or something to get her out. He had been watching the human work at these things all day and saw that there was a way to open them.” I’m going to try to get you out Bo, stay calm, I’m here.” he said, and heard a muffle for a reply. He remembered how the human had taken the metal case off. He went for one of the utensils and put it in the furrow that was exactly at the middle of it like the middle of a sandwich. Bo started moving too and together they threw the lid off. She was all covered in white. And looked surprisingly cute. Woody got on to help her get her legs unstuck. Finally, they both got her legs unstuck and tried to walk off the sticky plaster when they both looked at the porous mark Bo’s face had left on it. “Look! Your face! ” cried Woody, when he slipped and fell headfirst into it. He got up with plaster all over his face, Bo laughed at him and then turned to look at her faded porous mold that now had Woody’s pointy nose instead of her nice small one. They both looked at each other with the same idea, and they didn’t need to say it out loud, with a smile they knew exactly what they needed to do. Just then, Bo picked up a sticky piece of plaster and threw it at his face. They were already all covered in it so, why not? Woody with a very amused face started chasing her around. They eventually fell down next to each other and Bo said: “You know, this idea of yours wasn’t half bad.” “You think? Well if it wasn’t for the dangerous part…” said Woody as Bo interrupted “ gasp! Billy Goat and Gruff... We need to get back to them.” 

VI

After getting back their sheep, they realized they were plastered all over with white, and, well, they’d better get it off before it started to stick. They found a large sink full of water. They both looked at each other, questioning whether it was a good idea for them to jump in. “I guess we might as well have fun!” Bo said, taking the lead by removing her cape and blue jumpsuit. Before Woody could realize what was happening he turned to see her and she had already removed all of it and jumped into the water. Despite the 15 years in which these types of scenarios had happened many times, he still got a bit embarrassed when she took her clothes off, revealing her white smooth porcelain skin. “Well what are ya waiting for?” she said from down below. “Oh...yeah! Right to it!” he said with a nervous smile. “Not bad!” he said as he had the water coming up near his chest, and Bo being completely covered up to her neck.“Oh, let me get that for ya,” Bo said as she grabbed the top of his head and removed plaster from his cute hair swirl. They both helped the other get pieces of plaster off of each other, and before long, they started splashing at each other and laughing. Woody loved eyeing her skin beneath the clear water. So he just sort of gave up all propriety and pulled her in for a long kiss feeling up her smooth porcelain back. 

VII

-The next chapter of this story is censored for general audiences- 

VIII

They woke up in each other’s arms next with a cloth on top of them. They were both pretty alarmed by the fact that any minute now, a human would be coming, and they could not miss the porcelain making process. Bo ran to her jumpsuit and cape which were dry by now, Woody realized the cloth had absorbed most of his moisture and was now close to dry. With a slight regret, he watched the last of Bo’s upper back disappear behind the blue fabric.  
According to their plan, they would now stay there till the next day to try and figure out how to make their own mold. Each of them hid in different places at different times of the day so they could overlook the craftsmanship that went into creating these objects. At different times of day, they collected little bits and pieces of materials they would use at night. They were both still a bit perplexed that there were no other toys around, especially in a porcelain workshop.  
Night finally came again, and they sneaked into the porcelain mold maker’s workshop.  
Before they knew it, they were both standing with a bunch of materials standing between them. Uncertain of what to do next. They turned to look at each other with a questioning look. “You sure about this?” Woody said, “No, but here we go.” she replied.  
Bo dove her whole face into a head mold of greyish clay. The result on her face was something Woody couldn't help but laugh at with a pointing figure and fell to the floor. With an unimpressed face, she said “Well at least it’s gonna come off, unlike my clothes tonight.” Woody pouted. She turned and looked at the imprinted face. “Your turn” she continued. Woody did the same but only with one-sixth of his nose. They tweaked it a little, and when they looked back, they both smiled at each other with that usual “we just did that” smile that was worth everything. Next, they grabbed the mold for the hair, *side note, some dolls come with separate hair, and body and others are just one piece*. They didn’t know how, but making the hands, the body, and the shoes took them absolutely all night, and somehow they both woke up in each other’s arms with Bo’s jumpsuit on top of them. Even though they were in a safe place, they were a bit alarmed at having fallen asleep without care. They got up with urgency and just as they were finishing setting the molds in place, one of the workers came in. He inspected it and said, “Hey, Carl, did you make this doll?” He said “Uh yeah, surely I did!” responded a shout from another room. With an “okay I guess we’re doing this” face, the human grabbed several of the molds and put them into the white plaster. They waited and they waited, looking from a safe vantage point at the boxes which contained in them something extremely special. Three days they waited, good thing they had good “pastimes”, otherwise, they would’ve been bored out of their minds.  
The day finally came when they watched the potter pour real porcelain into each one of their molds, they couldn’t lose it out of sight. To ensure that they would use the same pieces, they went up to the molds and put them together. Just then, a human came in. They had to hide behind the molds, but the human took the molds they were grabbing on to, and they watched as they were slowly moved to the oven. Once inside, when the human could no longer see them, they were both panicking, the oven was closing with an automatic door, they had both fallen into the opposite corner of the door, so they ran to get out, but both calculated that they would not get there in time, Woody shut his eyes, but Bo quickly rolled onto the place where the door would connect and put out both her arms and then her legs to hold the pressing door. Woody opened his eyes and saw Bo on all fours saying, “Quick, Woody, get out!” she said with difficulty. Woody ran and jumped out, Bo, releasing it rolled to her side safely and then watched the door close completely. Woody was in shock, but then again, porcelain is known to be breakable with a fall, but very strong under pressure. Woody recalled that scene from a movie they’d watched where, with super strength, the main character rescues his family from a robot that was about to crush them. They quickly fled from the heat the oven was radiating. “ When they were in a safe place, Woody hugged her and said “Bo, are you okay? “Always for my cowboy,” she with a wink, dusting off “Thank you, Bo,” he replied with a smile. 

IX

They carefully watched the beautiful lifeless doll as she was cooling. As soon as they could, they snatched her behind some boxes. Woody was just amazed, she was completely white, but so beautiful already. They both walked very slowly so as not to drop her, as if she was made of porcelain, which was literally the case.  
At night they snuck into the painting room, with tons of pictures on a wall and different paintbrushes. They were both so stressed they were gonna mess up, they forgot to talk. They painted her hair brown and found the exact shade that matched Woody’s. Her eyes turned out to be exactly like Bo’s, and she had a small pointy nose. They were both enamored with their figurine, but still, a bit puzzled as to why she hadn’t come alive yet. They determined that if they put her on a playground, some child would play with her, and that would make her come alive. 

X

The moment had come, they were behind some palm trees at the beach playground. There were two little sweet girls going down the slide, they seemed like sisters, and very excited, Woody and Bo put their little doll around the girls. Some other toys also put themselves to be played with. They watched with anxious hearts, holding on to each other. One of the little girls grabbed her and started playing with her. She didn’t seem to have much care with it, and Bo had to cover her eyes, it looked like she was gonna break her. After a while, she and her sister were called back by their mother, and the little girl carelessly released her. Crash! ...as if in slow motion, Bo and Woody watched horrified as the girl had just literally shattered her. As soon as the girl left the scene, they both ran to the place where she lay. She wasn’t not only inanimate as before, but her whole body was broken into a million pieces, except for her hands, feet, and head, as they were separate pieces. They picked up the pieces, and heartbroken returned home. 

XI

At night, Bo was trying to figure out a way to make him less sad, sure, she was sad herself, but she couldn’t stand the sight of him in that state. She thought of countless things, until snap! She got it. She was so excited she just couldn’t keep her eyes shut. With a quick and stealth movement, she slipped from Woody’s stretched asleep arm, and ran as fast as she could to the room where the computer was. She looked up a handmade toy shop that would be nearby their location. A few clicks here and there made her find one that was not too far away. 

XII

The next day Woody was very suspicious about what was going on, she led the way, and got them safely there. It was sort of a collector’s shop of hand made, fancy rag dolls commonly known as “biche” dolls.  
He just looked at her with that smug satisfied face amazed at how his woman always found a way. They were taking notes on how the dolls were made for a couple of days, and on the third day, they saw their moment and got to work, they made the cuttings from a pattern and marked it with a "special order biche doll" post-it. They put the parts of their precious little figurine beside it, and on the next day, they left it there for the humans to seam. They were amazed at the finished doll, she looked just like them, with Bo’s big blue eyes, Woody’s wavy brown hair, white porcelain hands and feet, and a plush body with a poofy baby blue dress. They got back, and they wrapped her in a tiny cloth for protection. “You know, I’ve always liked the name Mary,” said Bo. “I think she looks a lot like a Mary” replied Woody with a lovestruck gaze .  
As they were waiting for more kids to come to the playground, Bo playfully moved Mary’s arms and said in a humorous high pitched voice “Hello, Mr. Sheriff!” “Why hello there little lady!” replied Woody as he grabbed her in his arms and set her up on the skunk-mobile. Bo fixed Mary’s skirt, and suddenly they both heard, “What?” coming from the doll. They both gasped and got back. Woody fainted and fell to the ground. Mary rubbed her eyes, “So I was in the oven a while ago? And now..am I... alive?” She said.  
Bo immediately put her tender stare and picked her up. By now Woody had picked himself off the ground and with a wide-eyed stare came very close to them. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “We can explain,” said Bo, “We love you very much...so we made you.” 

XIII

The whole gang came to get some playtime at the playground. Giggle, Duke, Ducky, and Bunny were super curious about it. “Oh, let us see!” Bo leaned and showed it to them. “Wow!” shouted Giggle, “She looks exactly like Woody,” said Ducky, “Nah, I say she looks like a mini Bo Peep” returned Bunny. “She's more like fifty-fifty,” said Duke. “Her name is Mary,” said Bo. Woody was holding Mary in his arms. The gang crowded around him all at once, wishing to see the new member of their group. Woody with a protective attitude turned his arms away and said: “Whoa there, one at a time, and just remember to be VERY careful.” Bo rolled her eyes with a tender smile, looking at the overly cautious father. If this was the beginning, she couldn’t even imagine how much she would have to control the hypochondriac, but she just couldn’t wait.


End file.
